Extra Credit
by ljitrackrunner12
Summary: Ally Dawson wasn't a trouble maker. Straight A's and college applications was her definite forte. But when she finds herself in a huge grade dilemma with her attractive Pre-Cal teacher, just how far will she go for some extra credit?
1. Chapter 1

**New story for the New Year (:**

Ally Dawson sighed softly to herself as she fumbled nervously with her locker. There was only 3 minutes left before first period started, and another tardy for her came with the honor of a shiny new detention slip. She tried the combination one last time before giving up with a frustrating punch to its metal interior; a mistake that awarded her nicely with bruised, purple knuckles. _Perfect._

Ally power walked to Pre-Cal wishing on everything she loved for a substitute teacher. She could _not_ suffer through another 3 hour detention with Mr. Bright, the irony of his name amused her. He was anything but; spending his free time watching tedious Golf matches and sewing shoe laces with his mother. How did she know these awful factoids about the 50 year old failure? One unappealing word: _Detention_. She quickly shuffled in the freezing cold classroom fighting a chill as she found her way to her desk in the very front. _Great_.

"Miss Dawson? Is there an Alison Dawson?" she heard a deep voice ponder. With a wave of her hand the words "It's _Ally_ okay. Ally Maree Dawson." Gritted out of her teeth; yes she was grateful for a sub, but she did not feel like explaining _why_ she didn't go by Alison; frankly it was no one's business except her own.

"Well you're late you know? Two minutes late, as the new teacher here I don't tolerate tardiness. I want all of my students ready and prompt when I walk in this class." Ally felt the blood rush into her cheeks as she raised her eyes to this bearer of spectacular news.

But this was no ordinary teacher, he was _attractive_. **Very **attractive.

**Ally's POV**

"I'm sorry my locker was malfunctioning, maybe instead of luring new teachers in with pricey paychecks, they could replace those pieces of junk." I heard the trouble makers snicker at my remark loudly, and felt the "Future Einstein's" disapproving glares. But I didn't care, I was annoyed and tired.

_So tired._

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Alison; maybe you've mistaken this for the drama room. I mean you played an amazing smart ass, but I'm afraid that role just earned you a D-Hall, and since I'm in a horrible mood identical to yours, it will be appointed in the morning," I groaned in annoyance, this day possibly couldn't get any worse. "On Saturday."

Well it just did.

"Ally," I said with a mock smile on my lips, causing him to frown in confusion. "My name. It's Ally for the second time." He smirked lightly before shrugging.

"Okay _Ally_, I will try my hardest to meet with your commands." Our eyes locked for a mere second, and I felt my cheeks burn with emotion. The emotion was unknown, but it made my stomach perform back handsprings perfectly in sync. I soon broke our gaze and pretended to be interested in a page of sloppily written amplitude notes. Because that was so interesting.

"So Mr. Moon what happened to our old teacher? I mean not that we don't like you ten times better, because we totally do!" Patty Patterson flirtatiously asked twisting a ginger curl around her polished fingernail. Desperation and lust seemed to drain out of her eye sockets, but mostly run over mascara.

The teacher that I now know of as "Mr. Moon" chuckled politely as he paced the wooden floors slowly.

"He decided to pursue a career in polka dancing with his mother…Which is a good example of following your dream kids… Yeah…" Mr. Moon scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and pulled an uneasy smile. Even he felt embarrassed for Mr. Bright; well that makes two of us.

Patty flattened out her skirt and gave him a curious smile.

"Kids? Well sir, we aren't that young. I mean I'll be 18 in 4 months, just how old are you? You look so young… and fit… and-"

"Patty are you hitting on your Pre-Cal teacher?" One of the fellow students blurted out before bursting into a laughing fit, causing Patty's cheeks to turn a familiar shade of red.

"Actually class I am not exactly the age of most teachers at this school. I just turned 24 today in fact, so happy birthday to me." His voice sounded disappointed, stale you could say. I wanted to talk to him, ask him if anything was okay, really.

But I didn't of course.

I mean he was my teacher, not my therapy patient.

I lost interest in the class conversation that was now populated by hundreds of personal questions, that he brushed off with a laugh or a diversion into another topic that amused the crowding girls.

And man did they crowd.

After what felt like eternity, the bell sounded stridently and I managed to slip through the pack of apes stalking through the halls. I spotted my best friend Mack by the fountains and waved her over; judging by the way her hands jittered in anticipation there was something she needed to tell me. Well, this should be fun.

"Oh my gosh Ally! Did you hear about the new hunky teacher? It's what every single girl is talking about! I got a glimpse of him earlier and nearly fainted. I swear his blonde locks are like golden honey…" I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

"Yes I did, and I'm not too fond of him. He gave me a Saturday D-hall for being a 'smart ass'! I could just pound his face into a wall or something." Mack lightly punched my arm before sighing.

"What do you mean you have a Saturday detention? You do realize that's the day of your brother Alias's engagement party. Your parents are going to skin you alive if you miss it." I mentally face palmed. Mack was right; if I even thought about not attending I would be shunned for the rest of my life. I had to get out of this D-hall, but how?

"Mack, I have to go bio. See you after school?" She nodded in agreement and made her way down the stairs, leaving me perched up against the wall in deep thought.

What was I going to do?

_**~SCENE CHANGE~**_

"Hello? Anyone home?" I asked as I walked inside my house, the smell of chilled wine dancing on my nostrils.

"Just me." My brother Alias replied stepping out of the kitchen, with a glass of La Terre in his hands. I sighed to myself. Alias was only 20 years old, still not old enough to drink but my parents allowed him the occasional glass of wine when troubled.

And he seemed to be troubled a lot lately.

"Alias, what's wrong?" I embraced him in a hug and inhaled his scent. Cinnamon with a dash of ginger. It was like his trademark.

"N-Nothing really, I just am feeling a little under the weather. No need to worry." I lightly tapped the glass on his wine giving him a puzzled look.

"You don't ever drink unless something is wrong, now spill." With an only 3 year age gap, we were extremely close. We'd spend hours in each other's room just talking about our day, our fears, and our personal problems. I knew all of his secrets and he knew all of mine, I was truly grateful to have him as not only a brother, but as a best friend.

He sighed, clearly dropping the act, and took a seat on a nearby barstool.

"I don't love her anymore Ally. I j-just don't," Without hesitation I knew who he was referring too. His fiancée Vanessa. "Mom and Dad are already planning our wedding! I'm only 20 for God Sakes! I don't know how to be a husband… I don't think I ever loved her; I just wanted them to be happy. I didn't want to disappoint them anymore than I already have." Silence draped over the room because I didn't know what to say. Alias never told me anything regarding his feelings for Vanessa, this all new to me.

"Why did you keep this from me? We tell each other everything. Well at least I _thought _we did." Sorrow sparked in his eyes and I could tell this was hard for him, but that still didn't over power the hurt that stung in my soul. He didn't even apologize.

What a jerk.

"Well Alias you need to suck it up, our parents have already spent thousands of dollars on the engagement party, so stop acting like baby and think about someone else's feelings for once." I stormed up the stairs in utter frustration. I didn't have to go to his _stupid_ party, heck I can get a million more detentions if I wanted to.

I heard my phone buzz, and I quickly unlocked the screen to discover a picture message from Mack. _  
>"You wont b-leave who is at the mall." <em>I opened the attachment to see none other but Mr. Moon slurping a smoothie in a pair of Levis. I muffled a gasp that settled in my throat, man did he look… Appealing.

I quickly typed a message back: _Don't move. I'll be right there (;\_

There was nothing that could stop me now; I wanted to see how he really acted without the principals breathing down his neck.

**So that is the end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Like? Hate? Leave a review down below! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just honestly want to thank you all for your AMAZING feedback. **

**~Stats~**

**Story Alerts: 43 (Oh my gosh, that is literally amazing.)**

**Story Favorites: 21 (I'm dying here, there's only been one chapter!)**

**Views: 489**

**Reviews: 11 (I know we can raise that number, you guys are just so awesome I believe in you!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just my exact plot line.**

Ally's POV

"Mack… I can't do this. T-This was an insane idea, let's just go home before he spots us." I whispered nervously in the vicinity of her earlobe, awarding me a shove in the arm.

"We can't leave now Als; I wasted gas money on this little trip. Gas money that I _don't _get back. Let's at least do some snooping, maybe Mr. Moon has a hot date." I sighed softly to myself. The idea of seeing him on a date sounded horrible. And not just because I admired his remarkable facial features.

_Sure. _Oh hush.

I followed Mack around the _Groovy Smoothie_ hut and behind an enlarged poster board for dental floss, revealing a flawless view of the gorgeous teacher. A smile of awe unconsciously appeared on my lips, before I quickly shrugged it off. _Smiling at the person who gave you Saturday D-hall? Well that's a first. _

"Oh look at him devour that frozen yogurt, it's like heaven on earth." Mack gaped fluttering her eyelashes comically. I rolled my eyes in annoyance; we had been standing here for the past 20 minutes like stalkers. This was _so_ not the plan. Then again, what was?

"Look, as fun as being creepy prowlers is; this isn't fun. I'm going to leave," I paused waiting for her desperate pleas against my departure; but instead she waved me off and continued her passionate gawking. "Well bye." I began to creep out, mere feet from the exit; when I heard my name getting called. Without hesitation, I knew I had been spotted. That was no ordinary person calling my name no that was _him._

I slowly spun around to meet his friendly and inviting gaze.

"Oh, uh hey Mr. Moon, what a surprise seeing you here." He smiled brightly showing his straight pearly whites.

Whoa.

"Yea. I don't typically go to the mall, I just wanted to check out the music store here 'Sonic Boom' I just moved here and I needed a place for some guitar strings. A student of mine recommended that store, so I'm about to check it out." I nodded feeling a little pride.

"My dad owns Sonic Boom actually. He's been trying to get me to work there for ages, but I don't really have the time; I'm so busy with college applications and studying for exams it's crazy. I honestly shouldn't be here now! I just had this thing to do with Mack… A-A-And I'm rambling aren't I?" Mr. Moon shook his head diligently.

"Well if you were I wouldn't have noticed, it's sort of ador- Er, I should let you leave. The last thing you want is the kids at school to find out you've spent your afternoon discussing college applications with your Pre-Cal teacher. I mean how un-cool is that?"

The question seemed more directed at himself, so I awkwardly stood there biting my lip unsure of exactly what to say next.

"You really shouldn't bite your lip, you know." He said lowering his gaze on my mouth, making me extremely nervous.

"W-Why?" I croaked, silently cursing myself for being so timid.

"Someone else might want to."

Before my brain could even begin to process what had just been said, he was gone. The sound of his converse slapping the waxed tiles danced in my ears. I released a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

After gaining somewhat of my composure, I strolled into my car and sped home without missing a beat, despite the fact three questions continued to jerk at my nerves.

What did he mean?

Why am I feeling this way?

But most importantly, what just happened?

_**~Scene Change~**_

"Ally and Alias! Get down here right now!"

I rolled my eyes harshly as I licked the seal on the envelope for _another_ application. My parents had been calling us down frequently for the past hour, due to Engagement party issues.

My dress had been too small.

His tux had been too big.

My hair appointment was far too early.

His hair cut was scheduled far too late.

I was tired of pretending to be okay with being directed like a stage puppet.

News flash. I wasn't.

Alias didn't even like the stupid girl, why did I have to endure this torture as well?

I trudged down the stairs making it very aware of my disposition.

"Yes mom?" Alias and I asked in unison.

"Your father and I have to discuss some important party details with some very important people, so we will be out for a full day. We need to know that we can trust you both to be responsible while our presence is temporarily absent."

A small burst of excitement dwelled in me, my parents _never_ left us for long periods of time, let alone a full day.

So much could happen in one day. I could explore the Museum of Miami alone for once, and take a tour bus to one of Florida's adventurous attractions.

"School, piano lessons, and back. No exceptions." I sighed; Why was I even surprised?

"B-B-But mom I-"

"No but's Alison. You know how much we expect of you two; if we allowed you to parade over the city you wouldn't be getting accepted into Yale would you?"

"We don't know if I did."

My mother pointed a ruby red fingernail in my direction.

"That's crazy talk, and I better not hear it again. Your father and I both went to Yale and so did our parents, and so will you. I swear Ally; you better watch your mouth or that shiny new porshe is going back to the dealer." She stalked off towards the kitchen, shaking her head in annoyance.

Good job Ally, you've pissed her off 15 times today. That's a new record.

_**~Scene Change~**_

Austin's POV

"I'm telling you man, you need to find a girlfriend. You've been single for months now; I don't know how you've survived that long without sex. You're some sort of legend or something!" My close friend Jack exclaimed tilting his beer can in my direction.

I shook my head not exactly interested in the conversation.

I wasn't looking for a relationship, or a one night stand. All I truly wanted was to focus on my career.

Love could wait a few more years.

"I see why you're so quiet tonight. You've been around all those young girls; they put you in a daze haven't they? They're short little school skirts must be driving you insane already."

"Jack, that's disgusting. I'm not some cradle rocker okay, I would never think about any of my students in _that _way." An image of a certain girl suddenly flashed in my mind, bringing instant guilt to my heart.

Okay, well maybe her.

She was just so… so… Beautiful. The way her name rolled off my tongue so easily had me hooked.

_Alison_.

Yes, I knew that I had just met her today and if I even tried any sort of relationship I could be locked up for life.

I wouldn't of course, but just the mere thought of sneaking her inside the supply closet brought out a fire inside of me I didn't even know existed.

I knew these thoughts were wrong, damn they even felt wrong.

But it was a _sexy_ kind of wrong, the kind that made me all hot down below.

_You need to stop; okay you're not a pervert. Quit before this goes too far._

I nodded to myself in reluctant agreement, despite the fact I longed to know just exactly what "going too far" exactly was.

"Hey Jack, I need to go. I have a lesson plan that needs to… uh be planned." Before he could argue I was already out the door, thoughts of a certain someone dripping down my brain.

"_This is probably something every new teacher goes through" _ I thought, but I wasn't convinced.

Whatever "this" was it needed to end before I did something I _wouldn't _regret.

**Okay, loves. Here's the dealio. At the end of each chapter there will be an "RN" which stands for **_**Reviews Needed**_**, which basically is the number of reviews needed for an update. **

**RN: 20 **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, w!**


	3. letter to readers

Dear Readers,

I have decided to re-continue this story.

I apologize for abruptly stopping it after only 2 chapters, I was busy, and busy, and… terribly so busy.

I have discontinued my other story "I won't do it again, I promise"(formally known as But I'm Popular) partially because it just wasn't doing good viewers wise, and I really wanted to continue this story!

Just so I have an idea of how many people are going to be interested in this story, so I can make FULL length chapters, have updates multiple times a week, AND have as much Auslly and drama as possible, please comment below "I'm going to read it!" if you are going to continue to read it!

Thank you so much for reading this, you guys are awesome (((((((:


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! **

**Wow… How do I even begin? It's been so long since I've written for this story… I wanna say that's it been a year… Maybe longer?**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story (which I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE I won't randomly abandon for no reason) and thank you guys for holding on for sooooooo longgg. **

**You all are the real MVP's. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plot.**

Ally squirmed awkwardly in the mirror, eyeing herself attentively.

Rhonda, the housekeeper, had forgotten to take her uniform out of the dryer for the second time this month, rewarding her with a tight blazer and school skirt which she wasn't sure if she should be grateful for or not.

Before the incident she resembled a student who brought the teacher an apple on the first day of school, but now…

She looked as if she would be _feeding_ the teacher one.

Such a thought sent down shivers down her spine, as she pictured Mr. Moon laying on his back, his head covered in luscious blonde locks, resting on her lap as she seducingly fed him apple slices drenched in chocolate.

Talk about _sexy._

"Ally if you don't get your butt down here now, you'll be late to school!" She heard her mother call, urgency practically dripping from her tone.

_We couldn't have that now could we_, she thought throwing her Michael Kors backpack over her shoulder.

Ally knew that her mother only wanted the best for her, but sometimes she felt like the best for her wasn't _here._ It wasn't found in Yale University or the keys to her luxurious car, it was a place where she could be herself. And it brought her heaps of misfortune that she had failed to discover where that place was.

_Or who._

**_Ally's POV_**

I nervously chewed on my tongue as I walked down the halls of Marino High. Every step I took reminding me of _just_ how tight my skirt really was.

I thought of just changing, but then I remembered how much of an outcast I am. It was going to take a lot more than a suffocating blazer to boost up my popularity points.

Not like I had any to begin with.

Mack soon spotted me, and her mouth that always seemed to be gaped open at something or _someone_ abruptly closed.

Oh God, someone get that girl some duct tape before she-

"OH MY GOD ALLY YOU LOOK HOT!" she yelled attempting to pull at the fabric of my undershirt, but had no success.

I rolled my eyes swiftly before pulling her into the girl's bathroom. "Could you please shut up? It's not 'national embarrass Ally day' geez."

She gave me an apologetic expression, and laughed.

"Well sorry, it's not like every day my best friend dresses like a slut."

Anyone else would have been dumbfounded by her bluntness, but considering the fact we've been best friends since the cradle, it was just another day in Mack land.

"Yeah well it's not my fault. Rhonda messed up _again_. It's like she gets paid to do nothing, you know?"

She shook her head swiftly. "Nope, at our household we do this thing called our _own_ work. You wealthy people wouldn't understand."

I gave myself one last glance in the mirror and tugged at her thick, ginger ponytail.

"C'mon Macksters, we're going to be late to class."

And the Lord knows we certainly didn't want that…

Right?

"Alright class were doing partner work today, so everyone double up!" Mr. Moon exclaimed giving the class a bright smile, as if partner work was actually exciting.

And maybe it was, just not for the people like _me_.

The people that weren't social butterflies, or social _any_thing for that matter.

I had Mack, and that was it. No cute best friend that I would soon discover I had feelings for all along or fiery fashionista that had all the cute clothes and always lent me that adorable sweater.

So as you could imagine, I was screwed. Partner work for me was solo work, and solo work sucked.

_Yay_.

I quickly pulled out the assignment, realizing that I had no idea what to do and again that _sucked_ too. Biting my lip I scanned the room looking for another stray like me.

There had to be one other person.

Another person I could partner with to make me look less of a loser.

_Is that even possible?_ Oh shut up.

But of course there was no one, some people had even tripled up. Some people would call this bad luck, I just called it life.

"So you're alone I see?" a deep voice says, completely catching me off guard. I suddenly recognize it as _his_, and an involuntary sigh erupts from my throat.

Could life play in my favor once? Just. Once.

"Yep." I deadpan reaching for my pen. I couldn't look at him, looking at him meant looking at those eyes.

Those eyes that knew how to make me melt into a puddle.

And God knows that _teachers_ shouldn't have that capability.

"Well it's your lucky day Miss Dawson. You're teacher is your partner. How does that sound?"

I smiled fraudulently. "I have a couple of words in mind. But I have a dinner party this weekend so I can't afford an office referral."

A grin played across his tender lips as he sat down next to me. His warmth seemed to be radiating across my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

He wasn't even touching me and I was already going crazy, what was wrong with me?

"So number one says 'Sarah and Jessica are sisters. Sarah's height is s inches and Jessica's height is j inches. Their father wants to know how many inches separate the two.' What's the answer?"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "Maybe their father should focus on more important factors instead of such stupid ones like that. Who cares how many inches separates them?"

Mr. Moon threw his head back laughing, his well-muscled shoulders slightly shaking. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

But only a _little_.

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Good crazy or bad?"

He shrugged lightly.

"I'm still deciding."

**_Austin's POV_**

"Look go grab the calculator of my desk, we need to start some real work." I said returning back to my authority manner. We had been joking around most of the period, talking about our lives. For a mere second, I had forgotten that this was indeed my Pre-Cal student and not just some random girl I had met a party or a bar.

And it had been easy too.

Conversation seemed to flow like a waterfall; she just seemed to _get_ me.

She asked all the right questions and all the wrong ones too, which of course just lead to more laughter and teasing.

_And she's also your STUDENT._

Oh yeah, that's pretty important too.

I suddenly looked up to see what was taking so long with the calculator, and instantly wished I hadn't.

The calculator had tumbled underneath my desk and there she was on all fours, in that _tight_ short skirt retrieving it. Damn.

The gentleman in me wanted to look in me, but the raw and hungry _man_ won the fight and I felt my pants tighten up.

Each time she'd lunge for that damn thing her skirt would rise up, going up a little higher than before, her hot pink panties getting some airtime every now and then.

She finally got it, triumph painted on her cheeks as she bounced up, perky tits an all.

God I was disgusting.

"Here you go Mr. Moon. You so owe me, I haven't done that much physical activity since I saw R5 in concert." I fake laughed, still partially in daze from her peep show. Being physically attracted to a student was every teacher's nightmare.

And now it was mine.

"Well what do you want Miss Dawson?" I asked a little huskier then I should. I didn't know what I was doing, but I wanted to continue.

Her milky white cheeks flooded red, and I felt myself being drawn to her even more. The power this 17 year possessed was enough to put me behind bars which made this even hotter.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

I slid my chair closer to hers.

"I mean, what do you want? Since I owe you, I mean." I could feel my eyes darken as she bit her lip in what looked like concentration.

My brain kept telling me to stop, but my manhood was telling me otherwise.

"I want-"

"Brrrrrrrriiiinggggg!" The bell echoed, slicing the sexual tension into a million pieces. She mumbled out a quick "ByeMrMoon" before shuffling through the door.

**_Ally's POV_**

I was confused. No I was muddled. Scratch that I was disoriented.

Heck, I was freaking all of the above.

I didn't know what was happening; all I knew was that I needed to get home. Now.

**_OoOoOoOo_**

Soon I was pulling up in my driveway, out of breath and surely out of my mind.

I entered the house to see none other than Alias at the table, a cup of tangy wine in his hand.

"Give me some." I said already grabbing myself a cup, holding it up in front of him. He hesitantly poured me some, and refilled his own glass that had already seemed full.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked, more to myself. Maybe I was overreacting; it wasn't like I had slept with the guy or anything.

_Correction Ally, it's not just a guy. It's your teacher._

"I've asked myself the same question multiple times; I don't think we'll ever find out the answer." Alias replied, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

And for the first time today, I felt okay. I felt at peace.

Alias and I weren't back at normal terms, but that was alright. I just needed this, I needed something regular.

Because deep down inside, I knew that this little moment was just the calm before the actual _storm._

**So what do you guys think about this for a kickback chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please please REMEMBER to drop down a review, or two? xoxo**


End file.
